Teseo
Base Teseo= |-|Grimoired Form= Summary Teseo is one of the antagonists of Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. Originally, he was a contributor from a website that uploaded foreign movies, until it got shut down due to the increasing tention surrounding his kind. With nothing better to do, he scanned the internet until he stumbled upon Eden, and joined them as he took an interest in their technology. Ever since he joined Eden, their technology made huge improvement, which eventually earned him a high-ranking position as one of The Seven. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B '''| '''8-A Name: Teseo, "The Serial Experiment" Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Adept, Member of Eden's The Seven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can turn matter into data and vice-versa), Levitation, Teleportation (Of both others and himself), Energy Projection, Summoning (Can summon Bits that can fire laser beams, and "spawn" Wheeler Drones as well as Curse Scripts), Subjective Reality (Summoned a copy of Ekoro, who is a fictional character in his verse, during his fight with Merak), Hacking, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can mess with the fabric of space, in order to link the walls, ceilings and floors), Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack Attack Potency: City Block level '''(Compareable to other members of The Seven, fought Merak) | '''Multi-City Block level (Digitized an entire building, did battle with Gunvolt, Copen and Merak on seperate occasions) able to ignore durability by turning somebody into data and possibly via Curse Scripts Speed: Relativistic '(Kept up with Gunvolt and Copen) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ (Doesn't physically fight, preferring to barrage opponents with projectiles, but he should be compareable to normal humans in his verse) Durability: City Block level '| '''Multi-City Block level '(Can take hits from Gunvolt and Copen) '''Stamina: Above Average Human (Can fight on even terms with gunvolt and Copen without suffering from fatigue) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, a few meters with Spinning Bits, hundreds of meters with his Septima Standard Equipment: His Grimoire, which significantly amplifies his Septimal powers, various drones (called Spinning Wheel Bits), explosives, holographic duplicates (which he calls Curse Scripts) which can drain his foes' health upon contact, and an unknown number of fodder enemies he can summon at any time. Intelligence: Genius (In spite of his age, personality and arrogance, he's an incredibly skilled hacker who, after his arrival, has significantly improved Eden's already impressive technology to the point of becoming one of it's most high-ranking individuals due to his technological knowledge and incredibly versatile Septima, which he can use in a number of creative ways. Discovered many things about Gunvolt, like him living with Quinn or that he killed Asimov. Created, and succeeded, in a plan to make the public hate Gunvolt by leaking videos of Sumeragi's human experiments to make the public love him then livestreaming his fight with Gunvolt) Weaknesses: As stated above, he's arrogant to a fault, and takes great pride in his hacking skills; even to the point where he scoffs at the thought of someone being better than him, and even declared himself a God at one point. In fact, the only times where his net troll persona breaks down, is when someone beats him at something; like when Merak sent him a virus, which left him at a loss of words, or when Copen beat him; which had him fall into utter despair, screaming in disbelief over his loss. Either can't turn somebody into data when their already in an area he turned into data or chooses not to from CIS. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hack The Planet': Teseo's septima. It allows him to convert reality into data and vice versa. He seemingly cannot do this to and realty that enters something that he has already turned into data. **'EM Transfer:' Teseo’s Septima materializes all kinds of weak foes, bombs, and the likes. **'Bug Death Laser:' Teseo teleports to the center of the arena and fires two lasers that rotate clockwise or counterclockwise. He also spawns 3-4 platforms in the air, which must be navigated to avoid the lasers. **'Code Matrix:' Two of Teseo's Bits generate missiles and launch them at the opponent. Afterwards, the wheel Bits go after the opponent themselves. Teseo can also launch the two larger shoulder Bits, which come back like a boomerang. **'Grid Raid:' Teseo locks on to his foe with a targeting reticule before rushing him with explosive data packets. A few seconds later, he and Teseo swap places. This redirects any Homing Attacks that the opponent was using on Teseo to them, but also does the same to him. **'Circuit Rain:' Teseo has his Spinning Wheel Bits rain down streams of data upon his enemies **'Impregnable Fortress:' Teseo's special attack, which he uses after chanting: Let a voice cry out: all hail he who weaves the code! For his realm is sealed. Impregnable Fortress! Afterwards, he summons dozens of his spinning bits and makes a circle with them, with a small gap that allows the player to get in the circle. He then proceeds to spin the circle while dropping bombs inside. He will create four platforms on the sides of the arena, and fire multiple simultaneous Bug Death Lasers outward as he shrinks the circle. He opens up the circle as he stops the lasers, but ends the attack with one more volley of bombs inward. Key: Base | With a Mirror Shard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Male Characters Category:Hackers Category:Tier 8 Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Explosion Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Physics Users Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Eden (Gunvolt) Category:Gamers